fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Syndicate
The ACS® is an Emmy Award winning American animated television series created by multiple associations and studios, including KM Publishing, Fanon Fun! Entertainment, and Family Fanon Favorites Entertainment. The show first aired on April 18, 2013, on KM TV, and also airs on Nicktoons 1000, The Best! Cartoons, NickFlip, Vision, Nicktoons Central, Nicktoons Go!, and Fanon Network. The show focuses on the ACS, a group of heroes trying to make the world a better place. The show takes place throughout 2023-2024 (third season is 2033), years after LT Fan's death. The show features a wide array of heroes from the Nickelodeon Fanonverse. The general format of each episode is to have the ACS deal with a particular situation, with a focus on both action and character interaction. Most episodes tell a self-contained story, but each season also features at least one extended story arc. Throughout April and June of 2013, new episodes of The ACS aired every Thursday on KM TV. After its two month hiatus, new episodes would air every Monday. During seasons two through four, new episodes aired every Sunday. The success of the series has lead to it developing into its own franchise. Crew * KM has written most episodes. He is the series creator, executive producer, and showrunner. * Bagel has written Wronged Identity, A Planet in Need, Riddles, and The Epic Episode. He is the co-creator and an executive producer. * Stacy is the regular cartoonist and illustrator for the show. * Wario has made the storyboard for Protest and written Kings and Thieves, An ACS Movie, Odd Man Out, and The Golden Bandit. He is an executive producer and assistant producer for season two. * Web has written The Life of a Fighter. He is a producer and was previously an assistant producer for season one. * Rob has made the storyboard for A Team of their Own. He is a writer. * JJam was the former executive producer. * Derpy has written Panda. He is a writer. Production Series creator KM served as the executive producer during the show's entire history, and functioned as its showrunner from the show's debut. The show underwent a temporary hiatus throughout July and August of 2013, but later returned in September. Plot Synopsis The years have been idyllic in the Nickelodeon Fanonverse. It's been years since LT Fan's demise, and since then, crime has remarkably decreased. The heroes of the Fanonverse have gone their own ways. They never thought a threat such as LT Fan would ever emerge again. They are all, however, going to be proven wrong and pay for their impudence. Season one Though season one features a wide array of villains, the primary antagonists of season one are Project Venture, a secret division of the United States government dedicated to destroying the ACS. Additionally, this season features The Return of LT Fan and Into the Future extended story arcs. Season two New villains have teamed up this season, this time forming the deadly Imperium, a loose-knit organization formed to combat the increased superhero coordination of the first season. However, the main plot isn't introduced until later in the season. The ACS also gain secondary helpers known as the Non-ACS this season. Additionally, this season features the Oblivion extended story arc. Season three Season three of The ACS takes place nine years later, exactly the same time the events of Fanonverse Jr. take place. This season focuses on two enemy teams, with the preeminent one being the SCA, alternate-reality versions of the ACS. The season tackles more morals and morality concepts, such as if murder could be justified. Season four TBA. Episodes Main article: The ACS/Episodes Arcs Characters Main article: The ACS/Characters The ACS has a large and colorful cast of characters, running a gamut of detailed histories and complex personalities, and allowing many of them their fair share in the spotlight. These characters are also seen to grow and mature as the series progresses. Censorship All of the firearms on the show are named after real firearms, however, these firearms don't look realistic and bear little resemblance to the actual gun it's suppose to be. The firearms are essentially "pew pew" guns, often shooting anything but bullets. Expletives Expletives in The ACS are uncommon, even in the TV-14 episodes. Instead, swears are usually replaced with puns, euphemisms, or uttered through subterfuges. Broadcasting DVD releases The ACS was released on DVD on January 25, 2014, and presents the series' episodes in their airing order along with special features. Deleted scene in DVD release Morality Questioned was later altered from its original airing on April 27, 2013. Originally the civic speech featured several iconic attendees including W3 Source, Sharkrill, Joe the Marksman, and Dr. Unknown. All these characters, except Dr. Unknown, were later removed (for obvious reasons) and the scene pacing was re-edited for subsequent airings and its DVD release. Author's notes Inspirations TBA. Disclaimer I do not claim ownership over any of the songs featured in episode pages of The ACS, under the section "Soundtrack." All characters featured in The ACS are original and created by users on this wiki. Reception Reviews *Score of 10 by IAmBagel *Score of 9 by Omgitskittykatty *Score of 8.7 by Mr Pookie *Score of 9.7 by Destroyer334545 Fanbox Do you like this show? Would you like to help spread the word and/or let people know that you are reading The ACS? Just copy and paste onto your profile to show off your dedication. Awards and nominations * = Fanon awards hosted on the wiki. Quotes Polls Who is your favorite member of the ACS? John the Marksman Nozus Wario Bagel Web Collector JJam Erin AIA Who is your favorite member of Project Venture? Dr. Unknown General Red Professor Carrotstein Ludwig Animäl Which season is better? One Two Who is the better villain team? Project Venture Imperium Robot ACS The SCA Who is the best writer for the show? KM Wario Bagel Derpy All of the Above! None of the Above :c How do you feel about JJam kicking the bucket? Good, he was unnecessary space in the team Bad, why couldn't it have been John? Right in the feels Trivia *Wario is the youngest member of the group, being 21-years-old. *JJam is, hands down, the most underrated member. *The fourteenth episode of season two is named Wednesday in homage to The Bagel Show episode Tuesday, in which Chrome debuted. *The Golden Bandit references the cancelled now non-canon spin-off called The Wario Show and uses some of it's plot devices and characters. *''The ACS'' uses the same font as CNN. *Various episodes mirror events that happened to the real ACS. See also *The ACS (franchise) *The ACS/Reviews *The ACS/News and updates References Category:KM Zone Category:IAmBagel Category:Collector1 Category:JellyfishJam38 Productions Category:The ACS (series) Category:Wario's Stuff Category:DerpyPanda24 Category:Television series